tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A World Around You
A World Around You is a song from the eighth series. A second music video was later made using CGI footage as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour on 25 February 2015. Lyrics :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be :Favourite names and places everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Out of Henry's Tunnel or climbing Gordon's Hill :Past the castle ruins toward the watermill :We'll whistle past the lighthouse, gleaming red and white :We'll leave the sheds at Tidmouth, then come back home at night :Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see :Be it town or country, there's such variety :Old familiar faces everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be :Favourite names and places everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Across the old steel bridge or past the church we'll go :Up beyond the windmill or ploughing through the snow :On towards the castle and past the sea so blue :Wherever you are going, here's what you should do :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be :Favourite names and places everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah :Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see :Be it town or country, there's such variety :Old familiar faces everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Characters Series 8 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Emily * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Trevor * Caroline * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * The Refreshment Lady * Farmer McColl * Cyril the Fogman * Farmer Trotter * The Fisherman * Toad YouTube World Tour version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Rosie * Hiro * Charlie * Connor * Caitlin * Timothy * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Paxton * Sidney * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Harold * Captain * Merrick * Owen * The Mayor of Sodor * The Deputy Minister * The Teacher Locations Series 8 version * Tower Windmill * Henry's Forest * Brendam Docks * Toby's Windmill * Maron * Henry's Tunnel * Gordon's Hill * Suddery Castle * The Watermill * Tidmouth Beach * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Sheds * The Railway Works * Three Tier Bridge * Kellsthorpe Road * Sodor Wishing Tree * The Intersection * Castle Loch Causeway * Wellsworth YouTube World Tour version * Knapford * Vicarstown Bridge * Sodor Animal Park * Sodor China Clay Company * Dryaw * Dryaw Airfield * Henry's Tunnel * Gordon's Hill * Ulfstead Castle * The Watermill * Tidmouth Beach * Tidmouth Sheds * The Railway Works * Knapford Iron Bridge * Tower Windmill * Coastal Cliffs * Brendam Docks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The Fenland Track * Blue Mountain Quarry * Whiff's Waste Dump Footage Used Series 8 version * Emily's New Coaches * Percy Gets it Right * What's the Matter with Henry? * James and the Queen of Sodor * Toby's Windmill * Harold and the Flying Horse * Thomas to the Rescue * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas Saves the Day * Percy's Big Mistake * Thomas and the Firework Display * Edward the Great * Thomas and the Circus * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * Emily's Adventure * Halloween * Chickens to School * Too Hot for Thomas * James Goes Too Far * Percy and the Magic Carpet YouTube World Tour version * Hero of the Rails * The Early Bird * Play Time * Henry's Good Deeds * Misty Island Rescue * Flash Bang Wallop! * Thomas and the Rubbish Train * Whiff's Wish * King of the Railway * Calm Down Caitlin * Luke's New Friend * Bill or Ben? * No Snow for Thomas * The Missing Christmas Decorations * Gone Fishing * No More Mr. Nice Engine * Old Reliable Edward * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Spencer's VIP * Emily Saves the World * Millie and the Volcano * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck Deleted and Extended Scenes * Emily's New Coaches: ** An extended shot of Thomas passing Percy at Henry's Tunnel. ** An extended shot of Thomas passing James and the Hot Air Balloon at Suddery Castle. ** A deleted scene of Emily passing Tidmouth Beach with her coaches. * James and the Queen of Sodor - An extended scene of Percy leaving at Tidmouth Sheds. * Henry and the Wishing Tree: ** A deleted scene of Henry puffing through the forest. ** A panning shot of a field with cows. * Thomas and the Circus - An alternate shot of Thomas passing the children at Maron while pulling the Circus Train. * Edward the Great - A deleted scene of Edward passing Donald and Douglas at the bottom of Gordon's Hill. * Halloween - An alternate shot of Thomas and Emily leaving the yard to go to the Smelter's yard. * Emily's Adventure - A deleted scene of Emily passing Thomas and Trevor at night. * Chickens to School - An extended shot of James and Edward pulling their goods trains under the bridge, followed by Henry. * James Goes Too Far - An extended shot of James pulling trucks by the Lighthouse. * Percy and the Magic Carpet - A deleted scene of Percy passing the Windmill. Trivia * In one shot of Thomas and Percy from Thomas and the Circus, Percy's face was digitally edited from sad to happy. Also, greenery of bushes or trees is shown in his edited steam for a second. * When Emily emerges from the shadows of trees near the end, it is noticeable that her face gets edited from "cross" to "happy" suddenly. * In the YouTube World Tour version, the shot of Emily from Henry's Good Deeds has been flipped. * The YouTube World Tour version of the song is the first music video to include footage by both Nitrogen Studios and Arc Productions. * The second chorus is cut out of the YouTube World Tour version. * The YouTube World Tour version shows the lyrics, "Be it town or country" as "Be 'in' town or country." In Other Languages Home Video Releases UK DVD Boxsets * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection * 5 Adventurous DVDs US * It's Great to Be an Engine * Songs from the Station * Great Destinations! US DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary DVD * Train Loads of Stories * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Fun Pack * Let's Explore with Thomas * All-Aboard for Adventure! HK * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 2 (Hong Kong DVD)}} CDs * The Railway Stories Volume 1 Music Video File:A World Around You - Short Music Video File:A World Around You - Music Video|Full Version File:A World Around You - CGI Music Video Category:Songs Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour